


Happy Birthday to Me

by kingphoebes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingphoebes/pseuds/kingphoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay doesn't know this is going to be the best birthday of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My baby Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+baby+Jay).



> Please note this work is a one-shot. This work will not be continued and I do not plan on writing other works for this fandom. This is a one-time thing for a friend who has done so much for me; I'm merely giving him a much-deserved birthday gift.
> 
> Happy early birthday, Jay!
> 
> This is my first time writing slash, so be nice!
> 
> And if I may recommend a couple songs to set the mood:
> 
> "Wildfire" - SBTRKT ft. Little Dragon  
> "When the Lights Go Out" - The Black Keys

Lizzie was my best friend for two reasons: firstly, she was wicked cool; secondly, she brought me to London for my 19th birthday with part of the lottery jackpot she won. But what was even better was she bought front row tickets for the One Direction concert the night of my birthday. She didn't even like One Direction! A total goddess, that woman.

She slung her arm over my shoulder as we sat at the bar of a pub she found after the concert. I was so tired, all I could really do was stare into my lager while Lizzie downed rum like it was water.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked for what may have been the hundredth time.

"Of course I am! I still can't believe I'm here," I replied honestly.

"Sorry I couldn't get backstage passes."

"It's okay. It's not your fault they sold out in five minutes. I'm happy to be here. You're the best, you know."

"I know... I know."

I heard the door to the pub open and let a few people in, but didn't look up from my lager. It was so mesmerizing. Or maybe I just needed sleep. I had never drank like this before and it was getting to me.

"Jay," Lizzie said next to me. Her head was turned in the direction of the door.

"What," I replied, more of an automatic response than a legitimate vocalization of curiosity.

"Jay," she said again.

" _What_ , Lizzie?!"

"You're going to fucking shit."

My head whipped around and I saw the members of One Direction settling themselves at a table. One Direction! Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Liam! In this same pub we were in! Across the way!

"Holy fucking shit," I breathed.

"Didn't need those backstage passes after all."

"They're so pretty."

"Now you just have to buck up the courage to approach them."

Again I whipped my head around, but this time to face Lizzie.

"Will you go talk to them?!" I asked.

"Me?!" she shrieked louder than was necessary. "You know perfectly well this is not my cup of tea."

"Lizzie, _pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee_."

"Jay! I bought you tickets and flew you here! I even picked out the pub they would come to using my divine telepathic powers! Grow a pair and go talk to them!"

Maybe they heard us, because suddenly we heard, "Oi! You two were front row at the show!"

Our petty argument ceased and we just stared wide-eyed at each other a moment. Then we looked over at their table.

All five of them were looking at us curiously.

"'S right," Lizzie said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Bless her, always able to keep cool.

"Come join us and have a chat!" Louis said cheerfully as the others voiced their agreement.

 _Us? Join them? Was this really happening?!_ my inner voice squeaked.

"Yeah, sure," Lizzie replied.

She said something to the bartender about mojitos and fresh lagers before standing and nearly pulling me up with her. The guys pulled a couple more chairs up to their table. I sat in between Harry and Niall and Lizze sat between Louis and Liam. I was jealous how at ease she seemed. How did she do that?! I was freaking out!

"So," Harry began, "how did you like the show?"

He looked from Lizzie to me as I launched into a frenzied, detailed account of what I really liked and the moments that didn't do much for me.

I finally looked up to see the five of them looking at me in mild surprise. Lizzie was smirking at me in amusement. My words slowed as I realized how this might look. They were no doubt expecting the female to have the reaction I was showing rather than the male. I flushed with embarrassment and looked down at the table, missing the look Harry and Niall gave each other.

"Umm, yeah. It was great," I finished.

Lizzie snorted while the guys simply voiced their thanks. I looked up at her again. She was thoroughly enjoying my discomfort. The bitch.

She pantomimed putting on sunglasses and I narrowed my eyes at her. Sunglasses emoji. What a heinous bitch. Damn what I said about her before.

The waitress brought our drinks and I was relieved when the attention was diverted to Lizzie.

"How about you?" Louis asked from next to her.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Niall piped up.

She took a sip of her mojito. No really, how did she remain so calm and collected? Total goddess.

"It was good. I'm sure I would have enjoyed it more if it were my type of music, but I have no complaints," she answered.

Did she really just say she didn't like their music? Oh my god she was totally embarrassing me. The bitch.

But the guys assured her it was alright. _What?!_

Liam reasoned most parents probably didn't like their music but took their kids anyway.

God, she could charm the pants off a fire-breathing dragon. And here I was shaking slightly sitting next to Harry and Niall. They were so beautiful. And they kept giving each other looks and sneaking glances at me. What did that mean?! _Oh god, oh god, oh god._

 

"So how are you two related?" Zayn asked.

"Best friends," I answered, uncharacteristically short.

"Ahhh, for how long?" Niall asked.

"A little over two years now," Lizzie responded.

"What part of the States are you from?" this time it was Louis.

"We're actually from different states," Lizzie answered.

They guys gave noises of pity.

"Yeah, it's a real bummer, but at least we are in neighboring states. We're about seven hours apart."

"Lizzie lives in Indiana and I live in Ohio," I interjected. My contribution felt unimportant.

"And you came all the way here for one of our shows? That's dedication," Harry seemed impressed.

"I brought Jay here for his birthday. He's 19 today."

All of them wished me a happy birthday and many returns. I could only blush and squeak my thanks.

"So is it your first time in England?" Niall inquired.

"It's Jay's first time. I've traveled across the UK and Ireland," Lizzie said.

For some strange reason, Louis, Liam, and Zayn seemed interested in Lizzie's travels while Harry and Niall were interested in me, and our conversation split naturally.

Harry and Niall talked to me about anything and everything, but every once and a while I would notice how Lizzie had the three guys around her laughing. She had them totally enthralled in her. It made me smile.

I had grown more comfortable with the two young men next to me, but was still shocked when they asked me to come back to their hotel room with them.

The table feel silent since they had asked during a lull in the other conversation. Lizzie's eyebrows almost vanished into her hair.

"Can I go?" I asked her.

Her face morphed into an expression of boredom.

"As if I would say no. Besides, you're an adult. You can handle yourself," she said with a wink before diving into her drink once again.

We didn't stick around to see what would become of Lizzie, but like she had just said, she was an adult and she could handle herself. Especially with those three hanging onto every word she said.

\-----|-----|-----

"We should give Jay a birthday gift, shouldn't we, Niall?" Harry asked as we stepped into their massive hotel room.

"Totally should," Niall responded before heading to the bathroom.

_Oh god._

I looked around the spacious room, my head starting to spin from nerves and too much alcohol, when Harry stepped in to me. Heart pounding, I looked into his eyes. They were so intense my breath caught for a moment. His hand found my jaw and he leaned forward to kiss me.

_Harry Styles was kissing me!_

I must not have been as responsive as I thought I was because he pulled away after a moment and looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry. I-I havent-" I stuttered.

"You haven't hooked up with a guy before?" Niall said from behind me, having exited the bathroom.

I looked over my shoulder to where he was searching in a duffel bag and shook my head in the negative, not trusting my voice.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle," Harry said before guiding my lips to his again.

I tried to stop thinking and just feel but Jesus Christ Harry Styles was kissing me. His lips were gentle against mine, coaxing a response from me but being careful not to scare me off. Despite that effort, I nearly jumped out of my skin when his tongue slid over my bottom lip.

_Calm down, Jay!_

I timidly opened my mouth and his tongue was quickly exploring the inside. I whimpered as I tried to keep up the pace, meeting his tongue with my own.

Niall said something behind me, but I was too engrossed in my current activity to notice. I did, however, notice hands roaming, one sliding just under my shirt to caress my hip.

Next thing I was fully cognizant of was standing in my boxers and Niall's hand sliding under the elastic from behind to stroke my growing erection. I moaned and leaned back into him. His hand created a hypnotic rhythm along my cock as he pressed kisses into my bare shoulder. 

I was barely aware of hands pulling down my boxers and vaguely realized that this double-teaming between the two of them was going to make me lose track of who was doing what. I decided this was a good thing, meaning I could relax and surrender completely to sensation.

A soft whimper left me again as Niall's hand left me, but it was quickly followed by a loud moan as Harry ran his tongue up my length. He toyed with the tip for a moment before slowly sinking his mouth down on me.

"Oh sh- oh fuck," I groaned as he went to work on me, bobbing up and down and teasing with his tongue.

Niall had wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady. I vaguely noticed he was already naked, his hard cock pressing into my backside. He was still feathering kisses all along my shoulders and the back of my neck. In a moment of brave inspiration, I reached my hand back and found his hardness. I gripped him and started stroking as he had down to me. He growled in appreciation. 

Harry had sunk down on me as far as he could, distracting me as his services drew cries of pleasure from me. I was in a haze of pleasure, dizzy from sensation, and a giddy realization that we were just beginning made me moan once again.

Harry's fingers lightly brushed against my balls as he once again took my length in as far as he could. I slid my fingers through his hair and moaned involuntarily. He dragged his hand from where it had been on my hip to help his mouth, sliding slowly, lazily up and down my thick flesh.

Just when I started to think I wasn't going to last much longer, Niall spread my ass cheeks and buried his face between them, his tongue teasing my hole.

"Ohhh fuck!" I cried, tipping forward slightly at the shock of the additional sensation. There wasn't anything nearby to hold onto, so I tightened my hold on Harry's hair, who moaned appreciatively.

Niall stuck his finger inside of me, and I had to make an conscious effort to relax my muscles. It felt better than I expected, and I was climbing higher and higher. They matched each other's rhythm and I was done for.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum," I barely got out before I jumped off the peak and free-fell into ecstasy. 

I was a hot mess of moans, curse words, and sighs, but Harry took everything I had. I looked down through heavy lids and the sight of his mouth around my cock almost made me cum again. 

"Shit," I sighed as Harry stood up.

I was mildly surprised when he kissed me again as Niall worked on my neck from the back. He pulled away and I automatically looked down. I couldn't help but groan at the sight of his fully hard cock. My hands moved on their own and the surreal nature of this whole encounter came back to me as I slid my hands over his length.

He moved me over to the bed and laid down on it, pulling me down on top of him. He reached for me and we just stroked each other for a moment.

I yelped when something wet came in contact with my backside, but quickly realized Niall was prepping me for the next stage.

_Oh god. This is it._

Receiving a blowjob was great, but being fucked in the ass was something else entirely. The thought of it made me shiver.

"Relax," Harry cooed. "The more you relax, the more comfortable it will be."

I nodded and forced myself to relax. Harry stroking me was helping but god I was so nervous. 

"Ready?" Niall asked as the head of his cock against my opening.

I bit my lip and nodded again.

 _Relax. Relax. Relax. Relax_ , I kept repeating as he pushed forward slowly. He paused when I tensed up and massaged my cheeks to help me relax again. He continued forward and I jerked involuntarily once his head was through. I couldn't help but moan once I relaxed again. Niall took that as a go and moved in until he was buried within me. 

 _Relax,_ I said to myself again and willed my muscles to obey. Just as my muscles seemed to be acclimated to being stretched, Niall pulled out and thrust in again. I moaned louder. 

"You okay?" he checked.

"I'm fucking fantastic, please fucking fuck me," the words tumbled from my mouth.

They both chuckled. 

Niall started to build a steady rhythm and I was positive I was going to die in ecstasy. With Harry stroking me and Niall pumping in and out of me, I was sure this was heaven. 

I leaned over to kiss Harry since I had abandoned stroking him in the effort to hold myself up. 

We were all a mess of limbs and tongues and dicks and it was the most glorious experience of my life. Niall quickened the pace and I moaned louder. I was so dizzy with lust I barely registered when Niall pulled out completely and asked me to turn over. Harry got up and moved behind Niall to eat out his ass as Niall helped me get settled on my back. 

When he entered this time, I was ready and it was a more comfortable entry. He fucked me harder and faster and I grabbed my own cock. Soon I was climbing the peak again. Niall leaned over to kiss me and covered my hand with his own to help. 

This time I couldn't form words before I was free falling again. My muscles contracted harder than my last orgasm as jets of cum spilled onto my abdomen. I was only partially down from my high when Niall was adding his own cum to the existing puddle on my stomach. He collapsed on top of me, panting along with me. 

I thought I might pass out I was so tired, but a moan from behind Niall reminded me we still had Harry to satisfy.

\-----|-----|-----

The next afternoon, I sat outside a bistro waiting for Lizzie. I had been nursing a coffee for the past half hour and simultaneously felt like shit and the most sated I'd ever been. 

Lizzie approached looking fresh as ever in a bright orange dress and her hair styled carefully. Sunglasses covered her eyes but I knew they were sparkling. How did she drink that much and wake up looking like a million bucks?! The bitch. When she approached me, she couldn't contain a snort and a giggle after appraising me.

"What," I said irritably.

"You look like shit," she explained as she sat across from me.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Oh don't even act like you didn't have the time of your life last night!"

"Not so loud!"

She laughed behind her hand.

"Yes, I did. But I'm still exhausted."

"I bet."

The waitress came by and Lizzie put in her order before turning her attention back to me.

"Am I the best person in the world or am I the best person in the world?" she questioned triumphantly.

"I'm going to play it safe to all parties involved and say you're the best female."

"Fair enough."

The waitress quickly returned with Lizzie's tea.

"So are you going to tell me about your night?" I asked.

"Nah. It was much more boring in comparison," she replied as she took a big gulp.

"Fair enough."


End file.
